


Face Claims Dictionary

by hagridsboots



Series: Face Claims [8]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagridsboots/pseuds/hagridsboots
Series: Face Claims [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557469





	1. Aarti Mann

**The Big Bang Theory - _Priya Koothrappali_ \- (2007-2019)**

**Sharon 123 - _Heather_ \- (2018)**

**Love Sonia - _Jiah_ \- (2018)**

**Danny Collins - _Nurse Nikita_ \- (2015)**

**I'll See You In My Dreams - _Dr. DaSilva_ \- (2015)**

**Today's Special - _Henna_ \- (2009)**

**Heroes - _Shaila_ \- (2006-2010)**

**The Memsahib - _Mirabai_ \- 2006**


	2. Abbey Clancy

**Movies and Tv Shows:**

**Britain's Next Top Model - _Herself_ \- (2005-2017)**

**Absolutely Fabulous: The Movie - _Huki Muki Attendee_ \- (2016)**

**James Corden's World Cup Live - _Herself_ \- (2010)**

**Abbey & Janice: Beauty and the Best - _Herself_ \- (2007-2008)**

**Strictly Come Dancing - _Herself_ \- (2004- )**


	3. Abbey Lee Kershaw

****

**Lovecraft Country - _Christina Braithwhite_ \- 2020-**

****Lux Æterna - Abbey \- 2019** **

****To The Night - _Caty_ \- 2018** **

****Caprice - _Holly_ \- 2018** **

****[Welcome the Stranger](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt5716280/?ref_=nm_flmg_act_5) \- _Alice_ \- 2018 ** **

****[Elizabeth Harvest](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt6852872/?ref_=nm_flmg_act_6) \- _Elizabeth_ \- 2018** **

****[Maverick](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt7549060/?ref_=nm_flmg_act_7) \- _[Maverick](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt7549060/?ref_=nm_flmg_act_7)_ \- 2017** **

****[Outlaws](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt6301712/?ref_=nm_flmg_act_8) \- _Katrina_ \- 2017** **

****[The Dark Tower](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt1648190/?ref_=nm_flmg_act_9) \- _Tirana_ \- 2017** **

****[Office Christmas Party](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt1711525/?ref_=nm_flmg_act_10) \- _Savannah_ \- 2016** **

****[The Neon Demon](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt1974419/?ref_=nm_flmg_act_11) \- _Sarah_ \- 2016** **

****[Gods of Egypt](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt2404233/?ref_=nm_flmg_act_12) \- _Anat_ \- 2016** **

****[Snowbird](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt5340622/?ref_=nm_flmg_act_13) \- _Theo_ \- 2016** **

****[Ruben Guthrie](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt4018492/?ref_=nm_flmg_act_14) \- _Zoya Houbec_ \- 2015** ** ****

****[Mad Max: Fury Road](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt1392190/?ref_=nm_flmg_act_15) \- _The Dag_ \- 2015** **

****[Hollywood Lucifer](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt12176474/?ref_=nm_flmg_act_16) \- _Abbey_ \- 2014** **

****[Submission](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt2117968/?ref_=nm_flmg_act_17) \- _Jiu Jitsu Fighter_ \- 2011** **


	4. red hair

Bella Thorne

Maria Zhgenti

Bree Kish

Holland Roden

Daria Sidorchuk

Kerri Green

Molly Ringwald

Kathryn Prescott

Emma Kenney

Scarlett Johansson

Maddison Brown

Isla Fisher


End file.
